1. Field of the Invention
At least one of embodiments according to the present invention relates to a non-transitory computer-readable medium including a video game processing program, a video game processing system, and a video game processing method for causing a user terminal to realize functions to control progress of a video game in response to an operation of a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, in a field of a video game, there is a system in which times defined for characters are respectively measured and a character is caused to operate when a predetermined time elapses.
As such a system, for example, a so-called Active Time Battle System (hereinafter, referred to as an “ATB system”) is widely known (see Japanese Patent No. 2,794,230B). In such a system, a gauge is often displayed in order to cause a user to recognize a measured time. Here, the gauge is used to cause the user to view the measured time to an extent to coincide with a predetermined time. A configuration of the gauge is not limited particularly. However, there are configurations in which the inside of a frame of a gauge is gradually filled and the gauge represents that measurement of a predetermined time is completed when the frame is filled up (that is, when the gauge is filled up).
However, in the conventional system, there has been a case where a configuration of a video game becomes monotony because only one gauge representing a measured time is prepared for one character. As a result, this causes interest of the ATB system to be lowered.